


At Something of a Disadvantage

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Grelliam, Greric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following up on 'In Training' and 'A Slight Flaw in an Otherwise Brilliant Plan' with Grell and his trainee, Eric Slingby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Something of a Disadvantage

"I gave you a trainee, not a plaything." Will’s words are cold, but his expression is amused.

Grell glares, sore of arse. "Damn you, Will. You gave me a satyr, not a trainee."

Eric’s figured out Grell’s reward system, and he is being a very good boy on the job so that he can be a very bad one after hours. Will’s fingers trace a livid love-bite just above Grell’s collar, and Grell contemplates the idea that she might possibly be a nymphomaniac.

"Will…" He’s pulling her tie loose, his lips on hers as they tumble down on Will’s sofa.

 

Eric knows he’s been good, lips curving smugly as he reaches for Grell.

"I’ve been teaching you too well." She evades his hands, smacking at them. "You’re bloody incorrigible, Eric."

"I’m just demonstrating my appreciation for my Senior’s guidance." Eric hooks onto Grell’s belt and reels her in. "And the benefit of my Senior’s experience." He kisses along her jaw, then the spot on her neck that makes her breath catch and her legs go weak. "And for putting up with me being such a bastard."

His hands are in her clothing, on her skin, as he presses against her.


End file.
